Lady Liberty
by Mac171100
Summary: Rebel Phillips was a not-so-normal girl. She was always rolling in the dirt with her brother and his friends instead of learning lady-like things. She was best friends with Jackson Overland. She had a British Accent, much to Jack's confusion. Then Rebel dies in the war, and MiM chooses her to be the spirit of the Fourth of July. But why, what's her center?
1. Chapter 1

I sprinted away from Daren and his gang, snickering quietly. I stepped on a branch and it snapped, a loud crack resounding from it. I cringed and looked behind me. I looked in front of my in time to crash straight into another kid. She looked over my shoulder and saw Daren's gang rushing towards us. She gasped and rolled us into the bushes, where the gang rushed past. She got up and brushed off her boy's trousers, then crossed her arms to stare down at me.

"Who're you, and what are you doing pissin' off Daren's gang?" She snapped. I noticed she had an accent.

"You're British?"

"We're all British, stupid." She said. She extended a hand and pulled me to my feet. "I'm fresh off the boat is all. Again, who are you, and what were you doing?"

"I'm Jack. Daren was being a jerk so I was mean back." I said. She quirked an eyebrow.

"What did you do to have 'em chase you?" She asked.

"I might have thrown something of their's into the mud."

"Why'd you do that?"

"They threw my sister's dress into the mud!" I said. She sighed.

"Fair enough. I'm Rebel. And you owe me big time. Thanks to you, I lost to my brother in a race." She huffed. I pursed his lips.

"How old are you?" I asked. She quirked an eyebrow.

"Nine, turning ten on July 4th." She said.

"I'm ten, turning eleven next year on January 3rd." I said.

"Good for you. Well, I have to go tackle my brother. See ya around, Slushbutt!" She called running away.

"Slushbutt?" I thought aloud. I looked to my back to see that I had fallen into a puddle of slush. I groaned in annoyance. "Oh come on!"

* * *

I walked down the road, grumbling about the heat. I looked up as a girl younger than me crashed through the bushes. She spotted me, held a finger to her lips, and gripped my shirt, pulling me behind a group of barrels. Daren's gang and him crashed out from the shrubbery and they looked around. They ran off in the opposite direction. Once they were gone, the stranger next to me laughed quietly.

"Bloody hell, I thought they'd never leave." The girl said. I gasped.

"Rebel?" I asked.

"Jack?" She said, throwing off her hood. She then grinned. "We've got to stop meeting like this!"

"Where have you been?" I asked. Rebel shrugged.

"I've been about. I went to the front lines awhile ago." She said.

"The front lines?" I asked.

"There's another war going on between us and the natives. Bloody shame really. They seem like pleasant people." She said, nonchalant. She stood. "It's good to see you're not rolling in the snow."

"Gee, thanks." I said, standing.

"How old are you now?" She asked.

"14." I said. She grinned.

"It's been four years since you tackled me into the slush. Bloody hell." She laughed. "So, let's get out of here. Daren's gonna come back soon."

"Where are we going?!" I yelped as she grabbed my wrist and tugged me after her. We sprinted to the edge of town and out, into the woods. She led me up a path and let go of my arm as we reached a small lake. "Where are we?"

"My brother and I found this lake when we were out hunting a year or two ago. Pretty, isn't it?" She said. She settled on a pile of rocks, hugging her legs and resting her chin on her knees. Her green eyes seemed to darken at the mention of her brother.

"Did something happen to your brother on the front?" I asked. Her eyes began watering and she pressed her hand to her mouth. I crossed to her side and knelt on the rock at her right. "Rebel?"

"He's dead." She sobbed. Rebel covered her face with her hands and began crying, hard. "He was murdered on the front, right in front of me."

"Rebel, I'm... I'm sorry." I said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She lashed out and grabbed my shirt, pulling me to her. I held her as she cried into my chest. I rocked her as she bawled. "Please tell me you aren't going back to the front."

"I have to." She sniffled. I rolled my eyes.

"Rebel, with the amount of stress you're under, you'll get yourself killed as soon as you step onto the front. You're 13. Take a year at least to adjust." I said.

"Where am I going to go?" She asked. I hesitated.

"We have an extra room in our house." I said. Rebel pushed me back so she could look me in the eye.

"You're offering me a room in your house? I barely know you! I mean, I don't even know your last name." She said.

"It's Overland. C'mon, my sister loves meeting new people and my mom loves company."

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" I called. Rebel was cautious as she stepped inside after me, wringing her hands nervously. My mom came out of the kitchen and beamed at me. Then she noticed Rebel behind me.

"Oh, hello. What's your name?" Mom asked.

"Rebel Phillips." Rebel said. Mom smiled.

"Rebel. What a unique name. Pleasure to meet you, Rebel. I'm Jackson's mom, call me Johanna." Mom said. She extended a hand and Rebel shook it. "Jack, you didn't tell me we were having company."

"Well, I ran into Rebel on my way home. Turns out, she needs a place to stay for awhile as I'm forcing her on a year vacation from the front." I explained. Rebel smirked slightly before becoming shy again.

"I-I don't want to force myself on you, I mean, it was Jack's idea, and I wouldn't be offended if you doused me in holy water and kicked me out, I-I..."

"Nonsense! I love having guests!" Mom said. Rebel smiled. I laughed.

"'doused you in holy water and kicked you out'?" I repeated.

"Hey, it's happened before!" Rebel said, raising her hands in defense.

"Oh my, you're in desperate need of pampering." Mom said, seizing Rebel's hand. "Your nails are so nice, you need to take better care of them!"

"Uh, noted." Rebel said, shooting me a look. I gave an innocent shrug and kicked off my shoes.

"Hey, where's Pips? I want her to meet Rebel." I said.

"Pippa is down for a nap. Don't wake her up just yet. Rebel, come with me. I'll get a bath running and get you some clothes." Mom said. I snickered as Rebel shot me a panicked look.

"Uh, I hate to be rude, but I don't wear dresses." Rebel said. Mom laughed in good nature.

"I noticed. Not to worry, you can just steal Jack's." Mom said, leading Rebel away. My jaw dropped and Rebel shot me a look that said she was laughing inside.

* * *

"So, are you ready to meet Pippa?" I asked, after touring Rebel around the house. She fidgeted with her braid and nodded. True to my Mom's word, she had on my clothes, but they were the clothes I had outgrown. I was taller than her by a good five inches at least. Mom had scrubbed the frazzled girl till she was squeaky clean.

"How old is she?" Rebel asked.

"Almost five." I said. I opened the door to Pippa's room and led Rebel inside, over to where Pippa leaned against her crib.

"Jaja!" Pippa squealed, seeing me. She looked to Rebel and gurgled in confused excitement.

"This is Rebel." I said. "Reh-bell."

"Webby!" Pippa said. Rebel giggled and extended her hand to Pippa. Pippa gripped her fingers.

"That's right, Rebby!" Rebel said. She looked to me, beaming. "Can I pick Pippa up?"

"Up! Up!" Pippa giggled. Rebel reached into Pippa's crib and hoisted her onto her hip. Pippa gripped her finger and Rebel held her tightly, bouncing her lightly on her hip. I smiled at the sight as Pippa yawned, tired again already. Pippa sighed as she fell asleep against Rebel's shoulder. Rebel smiled softly and set Pippa into her crib, tucking her in.

"You'll make a good mother some day." I said. Rebel smiled, rubbing her finger against Pippa's cheek.

"Thank you, Jack. For everything."

* * *

"So, you've been on the front?" Mom asked casually. Mom, Rebel, and I sat around the dinner table, eating the soup my mom had made. They were talking while I ate.

"Yes. I've been fighting there for the past three years." She said. Mom's expression became grim and I paused with my spoon halfway to my mouth. I set my spoon down and looked to her directly. I knew what she was going to ask.

"Did you... did you ever meet my husband?" Mom asked. I looked down to my bowl. Yeah, I called it.

"What was his name?" Rebel asked.

"Jon." Mom said.

"Jon... Jon Overland? Yeah, I met him." Rebel said. Her expression went sad. "I'm sorry."

"Can you tell me what happened to him?" Mom asked. I cringed mentally. I saw that one coming too. Rebel closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath.

"He was a very brave, thoughtful, kind man. He talked about you a lot. You, Jack, and his little princess on the way. He made sure that I was included and recognized for my 'brave stupidity'. He sacrificed himself for our regiment. There was a bomb and he threw himself onto it so that the rest of us would live." Rebel's breath hitched as she remembered something unpleasant and scarring. "I'm so sorry, it's my fault."

"How could it be your fault?" Mom asked, though she was crying.

"It's my stupid fault because I was the one who kicked up the stupid bomb. I set it off with my foot. I didn't see it, but it's my fault. I'm so sorry, Johanna." Rebel cried. "First your husband, three days ago my brother. Who else am I going to get killed."

"Rebel, stop." I said firmly. "None of that is your fault. You chose to fight in a war that isn't your own, and now you're blaming yourself for the collateral damage? Just stop it, it isn't your fault."

"I set off the bomb. I alerted the natives by snapping a branch." She said.

"So? If anyone else had set off the bomb, you would all have gone up in smoke. You're light footed, be glad my dad had enough time to dive on it. And no one can be silent in a forest like ours. It's August, the leaves are crunchy and the branches are bone dry. Again, if anyone else had stepped on the branch, the whole forest would know of your location. Don't stress yourself out like that, okay?" I said. Rebel smiled at me, even though she was still crying slightly.

"Thanks, Jack."

* * *

"So, if anything happens, I'm to your left and my mom's across the hall." I said. Rebel nodded and sighed.

"I can't thank you enough, Jack." She said. I grinned.

"Well, company never hurts, especially when it's someone my age so I can talk to them." I said. Rebel smirked before hugging me tightly.

"Thanks." She said. She then slipped backwards into her room and closed the door.

* * *

"Good morning, Sunshine! The world says hello!" Rebel chirped, sipping a cup of water as I stumbled into the kitchen.

"Where's my mom?" I asked.

"She went out to town, so we're in charge of the house and Pippa until she gets back." Rebel said, sipping her drink. "I take it you're not a morning person?"

"Nope." I said, plopping into the chair next to her and slamming my head onto the table with a tired groan. Rebel patted my back.

"Well, I made breakfast, if you'r-" She didn't get to finish as I had stood and searched the area for said food. Rebel laughed as I grabbed the plate and sat with it, stuffing food into my mouth. "Slow down, you'll make yourself sick."

"Foo, will meva masx me swick!" I said around my mouthful. Rebel chuckled as I swallowed.

"Care to repeat that in english?" She said.

"Food will never make me sick." I repeated. She shrugged, sipping her water.

"That's what the guys on the front said, then they got a stomach virus that made their piss red." Rebel said nonchalant. I stared at her in disgust as she laughed at my expression.

"I'm trying to eat here!" I said. Rebel laughed harder, then froze.

"Pippa's awake." She said, relaxing into the chair again.

"How'd you know?"

"I have sensitive hearing." She said with a look that said 'oh well, what can you do'. She put down her empty glass and stood. "Let's go play with Pippa."

"I lost my appetite anyways." I said. Rebel chuckled.

* * *

It's been a year since Rebel moved in. Mom was so used to her being there that she started acting like Rebel was her own daughter. Pippa called her 'Sissy' quite a few times. I was just sad that Rebel had to leave.

"Are you sure that leaving is the best thing for you?" I asked. She sighed.

"Jack, they need my help." She said.

"Why can't you leave next year?"

"They need me out there!"

"You're only 14! You shouldn't be risking your neck out there!" I said. Rebel frowned.

"Since when has it really mattered?" Rebel snapped. "Jack, you knew that I was only staying for a year when I came here."

"I thought I'd be able to change your mind by then." I admitted. Rebel became confused on top of her frustration. I mean, I was blocking the door, so...

"Why do you care?" Rebel asked.

"I'm your friend, that's why." I said firmly. Rebel dropped her bag to cross her arms.

"If you're my friend, then you'll understand why I have to go."

"I can't let you go, so I guess I'm not your friend." I said, frowning. Rebel looked somewhat surprised, dropping her arms.

"Seriously?" She said.

"Seriously." I replied, crossing my arms. She pursed her lips.

"I could just climb out the window." She said.

"I'd stop you." I said.

"I could attack you."

"You wouldn't."

"What makes you think that?" Rebel said. I smirked.

"Because I know you. Which is why you're not going." I said. Rebel groaned in annoyance and walked away to the opposite wall, promptly slamming her forehead against the wood. "Was that supposed to make you feel better?"

"Let me go!" She exclaimed.

"No way!" I said. She stormed over and jabbed me in the chest.

"I'll give you five seconds to move, or I'll knock you out and leave." She threatened. I raised my eyebrows and pursed my lips, accepting the challenge. "Five... Four... Three... Two-"

"One." I finished. I reached out and grabbed her waist and pulled her to me. Rebel let out a muffled gasp as I pressed our lips together. She punched my chest and I let her go, blushing furiously. Her hand flew to her mouth, her eyes wide. "I, uh... um..."

"So, that's why you don't want me to go?" She asked softly, still shocked. I averted my eyes.

"Kinda..." I said. Rebel laughed slightly, shaking her head.

"Why the hell didn't you say so?" She said. "Sure, I'll stay another year."

* * *

Rebel sprinted over a hill, being chased by a swarm of children from the settlement.

"Come on Jack, Rebel, you can't have fun all the time." Johanna called from the house.

"We can try!" Rebel called in reply. I chuckled. She ran up a tree trunk and latched onto a branch, pulling herself up. She reached down and hoisted me up, the kids running straight under us. We bumped fists with matching grins.

* * *

I watched Rebel walk amongst a swarm of kids as they searched for me. We were playing hide-n-seek

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" She called. She screamed in fright as I hung upside down from a tree limb above her head. The kids and her laughed as I grinned.

"Jack, get down from there!" Pippa said. I shook my head, face going red from the blood rushing to my head.

"Don't worry, I've got this." Rebel said. She strolled forward and clapped my cheeks before kissing me. In my shock, I fell from the tree. The kids laughed while she leaned over me, smirking.

"Happy 16th?" I said. She laughed.

* * *

The village gathered in the center of the settlement. A roaring fire was burning before us as Rebel and I preformed a story for the town. I joked around with antlers on my head as I asked Rebel what story to tell. The kids laughed as I heavily walked over to Rebel like I was a monster with antlers.

"You're funny, Jack." A boy said. Rebel and I exchanged looks and grinned. Rebel began the tale by telling of a young couple, a princess and a duke, who fell in love. But they couldn't be together, because a wicked witch - she cackled as I casted a puppet shadow onto the tarp behind us - was madly jealous.

"But the couple was determined to be together." Rebel said as I clasped her hand and spun her to my chest.

"and the wicked witch grew furious with envy. So she cursed the young duke so that he became a hideous monster, with antlers and club feet!" Rebel gasped, recoiling from me as I pulled an ugly face, stomping around with the antlers while groaning.

"But! The princess recognized him a decided to find a way to change him back and kill the witch!" Rebel exclaimed. We walked in circles as if we were searching for something. Rebel threw up her arms.

"Alas, the princess had found the cure!" Rebel chirped. She snatched a random man's beer, who laughed, a tossed it to me. I plugged it with my thumb and pretended to take a swig from it, dropping the antlers. I tossed it back and she handed it to the man, clapping him on the back in thanks.

"But something went wrong! The duke died a horribly funny death!" Rebel said. The crowd gasped in horror, then laughed as I pretended to laugh to death. Rebel knelt at my side, pretending to cry.

"And... and the princess was _so_ sad, that she began crying a river." I hid my face as I made a _whoosh!_ noise.

"So much, that she and the duke floated away, to the foot of the mighty mountain where the witch lived!" Rebel gasped. I scrambled up and grabbed a cloak, hunching over and grabbing a stick off the ground, using it as a crutch.

"So she carried him up the mountain, where she _begged_ the witch to bring him back!" Rebel gasped, falling to her knees and clutching my cloak, burying her face into my knees.

"And the witch, she was so deeply in love with the duke, that she agreed to bring him back. So when she dropped her cloak! It was the duke!" Rebel exclaimed. I threw my 'scepter' and cloak to the side and struck a flamboyant pose. Rebel stood and grabbed my hands.

"And when they returned to their home kingdoms, they married, and lived happily ever after. The end." Rebel finished. We bowed and the crowd cheered.

"You're a pretty good story teller." I said. She bowed slightly to me with a chuckle.

"I learned from the best!" She said, nonchalant.

"Me?"

"Psh, no. Pippa!" She said. We laughed.

* * *

"So, it's your 17th birthday?" Rebel said. I nodded, shaking my head in amazed annoyance.

"My mom wants me to go and do something with my life, which I could care less about. I mean, I keep the kids occupied, and I love playing with them." I said. Rebel shrugged and looked away. It was then that I remembered.

"You're going back to the front." I said, not posing it as a question. She sighed miserably.

"Jack, I made a promise to my men. I need to go help!" She said, standing. I gave her a look.

"What, you aren't even going to stay for my birthday?" I asked. She looked back to me.

"Of course I'm staying for your birthday." She said, looking me in the eye. She then looked away, crossing her arms. "I can't leave in winter anyways."

"Oh, cause that makes me feel better. 'I'm not leaving, because I can't leave when there's snow on the ground'." I mocked, standing. Rebel threw up her arms.

"This isn't fair, Jack!" Rebel exclaimed. She pushed my chest. "I told you I was leaving for the front, that you couldn't stop me this time, and now you're trying to guilt me into staying!"

"Because I don't want you getting hurt!" I said. Rebel shook her head and walked away.

* * *

When Spring came, Rebel left. She was gone until July 4th, her birthday. That's when I heard screaming and fighting. I ran outside and I sprinted to the lake. I froze. I saw Rebel standing on the opposite side of the lake, pointing her guns at the ground where I saw bombs planted. Her face was smeared with dirt and blood, her hair was falling out of the ponytails that rested against her shoulders, and her eyes held fear and determination. Shackles hung on her wrists, the broken chains making a tinkling noise. I saw men, both pioneers and natives, running at where she stood. I knew that the natives were going to try and attack our settlement. I knew what Rebel was going to do. She sucked in a breath and turned to the men.

"Turn back!" She yelled. "Or I'll fire!"

"Rebel, no!" I screamed. She turned to me, wide eyes wet with tears, and mouthed five words that broke my heart.

'I'm sorry, I love you'

She turned her head, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed. And she fired. I screamed as the bombs went off, blocking her from sight with fire and smoke. I began sobbing, knowing that there was no way that she had survived. The smoke cleared, and she was gone. The men had halted their charge, frozen in shock. Those who had hats pulled them off and pressed them to their chests, bowing their heads in... Respect. The natives bowed their heads in sorrow and respect. They all respected her sacrifice, knowing what she was trying to do. She slapped sense into them all. And she ended the war.

* * *

"Who was that girl?" a native asked, one who spoke English. I rubbed at my eyes.

"Her name is Rebel Phillips." I told him. He smiled slightly.

"She was very brave. I'm very sorry for your loss." he said. I nodded. "Was she your friend?"

"She was more than a friend. She was a gift, and now she's gone." I said. The man clapped me on the back.

"You're a strong young man. You will get past this." He said. He stood and let out a sharp whistle that drew the attention of the men around us. "May this landmark be named Liberty Lake for our young hero, Rebel Phillips!"

* * *

_**Hello internet people, I hope this didn't hurt your FEELS too much. So yeah, that was Rebel. But she doesn't die. And you'll see how next chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own RotG or any of the fabulous characters, only Rebel.**_

_**So, what'd you think?**_


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes flew open and I gasped in a deep breath, sitting up in shock.

_Where was I?_

I stood and looked over myself. I had no shoes, my pants were bloody red and ended at the knees in tatters, and my shirt was deep blue and bright white. Two pistols hung at my sides. I looked around.

I stood at the edge of a lake that had a sign next to it. I knelt to read it.

_LIBERTY LAKE : At 16, young Rebel Phillips gave her life to end a war between the natives and the pioneers who had settled here. This marks the approximate spot where Ms. Phillips fired at the bombs that exploded, killing her and making the soldiers realize what they were really doing. This lake is named for what Rebel fought for: Liberty for all._

I huffed in thought and stood. I looked up to the sky and squinted at the setting sun. I glanced to the rising moon as I heard a powerful voice.

"_Your name is Rebel Liberty._" The moon said. I pursed my lips.

"Was I the one for which this lake was named?" I asked. He didn't respond. I looked around again and began walking towards the village I spotted. I could find help there. I froze as I reached the waters edge. I decided to walk around, when a root tripped my foot. I yelped and pushed off with my other foot in hope that I could stumble out of falling. Instead, I rocketed into the air, colorful sparks showering from my hand and feet. I laughed in amazement, flying through the air. I crashed into the middle of the village. I saw a young man with brown hair and eyes and tan skin, accompanied by a young girl that struck a striking resemblance to him. They must've been siblings. I approached them.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where I am?" I asked. They didn't reply, let alone register my existence. They kept walking my way though.

"Do you think we could go ice skating this year, Jack?" the girl said. Jack? I knew that name, but from where? Meanwhile, Jack shrugged.

"Sure, Pips." he said brightly, but he looked sad.

"Excuse me?" I repeated. And they walked through me. I gasped, the wind knocked from my lungs. I placed a hand to my heart and checked my breathing. I shot up into the air and back to the lake where I had woken up.

* * *

I hugged my knees as the pair from summer laughed, walking towards the pond. I closed my eyes and rested my forehead on my legs. I heard the skates slicing through the ice, and laughter, and then a loud crack. I looked up in surprise.

"It's okay. It's okay. Don't look down, just look at me." Jack said to his sister, Pippa. Jack reached slowly down and removed the second of two rudimentary ice-skates, leaving him barefoot on the surface of the small frozen lake. Pippa stood in her skates, rooted to the spot. A spider's web of cracks emanateed from where she stood.

"Jack, I'm scared." Pippa said. The ice below her splintered more. She wobbled as it started to separate.

"I know, I know...but you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in. We're gonna have a little fun instead." Jack said lightly, smiling but I could tell he was nervous. I stood.

"No we're not!" Pippa screamed in fright.

"Would I trick you?" Jack said. Pippa was fighting back tears.

"Yes! You always play tricks!" Pippa exclaimed. Jack chuckled.

"Well, alright. Well, not, not this time. I promise. I promise, you're gonna be...you're gonna be fine." He fixed his gaze on hers. "You have to believe in me."

Jack's sister paused a moment, then smiled through her fear. And just like that, Jack's demeanor changed. Like a light was switched on inside him and the last thing that could be happening was what was actually happening.

"You wanna play a game? We're going to play Hopscotch! Like we play every day! It's as easy as...one...whoaaaa..." And Jack showed his sister the first leap, but mugged for her, almost losing his balance then catching himself. She laughed. "Two... Three!"

"Amazing." I muttered. They might both make it out alive. He turned toward her with his arms spread out.

"Alright..." He reached down to pick up a stick lying on the ice. He extended it towards her. "Now it's your turn."

Jack's sister looked down. She was trying to gather her courage. Jack, never breaking his gaze with her, began counting softly.

"One..." She hopped, wobbling, but catching her balance. "That's it, that's it...two..." She was almost there, Jack's staff just beyond her reach. "Three."

She grabbed hold of Jack's staff and in one massive effort, he slung her with all his might to safety. But the movement propelled him into the cracked ice. He looked up to see his sister safe, smiled... and then plunged into the dark cold water.

"Jack!" Pippa screamed. Not thinking straight, I dove from my perch and through the ice. I searched for Jack's form and saw him struggling in the water, eyes wide. I swam towards him. I tried to grab his arm but passed through him. I swam up for air, then dove again. The moon was rising. I needed to act fast. Pippa had run for help. I grabbed him. Wait, if I could touch him, that meant...

I pulled us to the surface and gasped for air. I crawled out and pulled Jack onto the ice. Jack's hair was now as white as mine and I swore loudly. MiM had already claimed him. His eyes shot open, now striking blue instead of warm brown. He sat up and gasped for air. He looked around, and his eyes locked on mine. I wasn't the nicest thing to wake up to, I'll admit it. Mismatched eyes, white hair, torn clothing, and now I was soaking wet.

"Are... you an angel?" Jack asked. I busted out laughing.

"Far from it." I said, standing. I pulled Jack to his feet. "The name's Rebel Liberty."

"I'm..." He looked to the moon. "Jack Frost."

"Pleasure to meet you." I said. I let go of his hand and began walking away. "Good luck!"

"Wait, where are you going?!" Jack called. I turned and shrugged.

"It's your lake now." I said.

"It was yours?" He asked. I nodded and strolled over, flicking the sign.

"Liberty Lake. It was named after me in honor of my death." I said. His eyes widened.

"Am I dead too?" He asked, frightened. My eyes widened. Time to lie.

"No! No no no!" I said. "There are two kinds of spirits, those who died and those who were made by MiM."

"Oh... Okay then." He said. Jack carefully treaded across the ice until he hit something with his feet. He looked down, and at his feet was the wooden staff that he used to save his sister. Curious, he picked it up. Almost immediately the staff began to glow a cold blue in his hands. Jack almost dropped it as the base of the staff came in contact with the ground. Frost shot out and spreaded across the ice. Jack was visibly confused while I only grinned. He touched a few trees with his staff sending frost up their trunks. Then he swung the staff again, more confident, as he began to run across the frozen pond. Another swing, and a gust of wind swirled him high up into the air. Jack floated for a moment only to fall back down to earth and into the trees. Jack grabbed hold of a tree branch and pulled himself up to see a small town off in the distance, a collection of simple timber houses with thatched roofs.

"Jack, I don't think that's-" But he was already off, flying towards the town. I huffed and shot after him in a shower of sparks. Jack came in for a landing, and it was a rocky one. He stood up, still elated, and brushed himself off. As Jack made his way into town, I landed gracefully and watched. Settlers were warming their hands by campfire. Jack didn't recognize anyone.

"Hello. Hello. Good evening, ma'am. Ma'am?"The settlers walked past Jack, not noticing him. Jack crouched down as a young boy ran toward him. "Oh, ah, excuse me, can you tell me where I am?"

The boy ran right through Jack. Jack staggered back in shock. He was speechless, as if the wind had been knocked out him. His emotions caused it to snow.

"Poor Jack." I said softly.

"Hello! Hello!" Jack called desperately. Townsfolk continued to pass through Jack, unaware of his presence. Shaken, Jack turned and retreated into the forest. I walked beside him. "Why didn't you tell me that would happen?"

"I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen, you just shot towards the town." I said.

"That... that was horrible." Jack said, pressing a hand to his chest. "Has that ever happened to you before?"

"A few times, when I was a new spirit." I said.

"How old are you? Spirit wise?" Jack asked. I held up a finger. His eyebrows furrowed. "How old are you in general?"

"17." I said. He paused in walking to look me in the face.

"You died when you were 16?" He said. I nodded. "How?"

"I blew up in an explosion." I said, beginning to walk again. I felt his shocked gaze on my back and turned back. "I'm fine now."

"You're dead."

"You were never alive." I replied sarcastically. He smirked.

"Touche." Jack said. I bowed slightly before continuing on my way.

"So, you pulled me from the lake. How old am I?" Jack asked.

"18." I said.

"18?" Jack said, baffled. "Okay, that's a bit odd. Do you have any 'powers'?"

"Powers?" I repeated.

"Yeah. My 'powers' are that I can fly and shoot ice from my staff." Jack said. "Can you?"

"Well, I can fly too, I can escape any trap, I can use any weapons almost professionally, and I can do this." I raised a hand to the sky and a shower of colorful sparks shot up into the sky and erupted into the pattern of a snowflake. Jack laughed.

"Amazing." He said. I shrugged. "So, what should I do?"

"My suggestion is that you lay low. Take a nap or something." I said, gesturing to the area around the lake. Jack caught my wrist and examined the shackles bound on them.

"What are these from?" Jack asked. I hesitated.

"I-I... I don't know." I said. I pinched the bridge of my nose with my free hand as my head started hurting. "I'm just going to take a nap."

"Okay?" Jack said as I walked away. I curled up on a rock and closed my eyes, hoping that the pain would subside.

* * *

_**Jack's dead now too, and Rebel lied to him because she knew he couldn't handle it. She somewhat remembers her death, but not about her life, or that she knew Jack or Pippa.**_

_**Disclaimer : I only own Rebel Liberty**_

_**What'd you think?**_


	3. Chapter 3

It was the year 1781. I've been dead for 71 years. Jack and I have been inseparable, except for early fall, summer, and late spring. That's when Jack would fly either north or south to where it was cold. I still feel bad for lying to him about not being dead and all. But hey, you win some, you lose some.

I walked along the edge of the lake, contemplating what to do. I was bored out of my mind. It was my birthday, so I was a bit lonely. I heard the snapping of branches but thought nothing of it. Humans were bumbling morons, but they couldn't touch me. I was shocked when a fluffy hand poked my shoulder. I turned to see a six foot rabbit with grey fur, bright green eyes, leather wrappings, and two boomerangs.

"Who are you?" I asked, reaching for my guns in case. He raised his hands/paws in defense.

"Hey, no need for those." He said. He was australian? I raised my eyebrow and continued reaching for my guns. "Are you Rebel Liberty?"

"Depends on who's asking." I said.

"I'm E. Aster Bunnymund." He said proudly. "The Easter Rabbit."

"Bloody hell, you're literally an easter rabbit." I laughed. "Yeah, I'm Rebel. Why do you ask?"

"We need you up at the Pole." Bunny said. I furrowed my eyebrows and pursed my lips in confusion.

"'we'? Why do you need me at the Pole?" I asked. Bunny sighed.

"We'll explain when we get there. C'mon." He said. I crossed my arms.

"No." I said. "I'm staying here."

"Fine. Fellas!" Bunny called. Two yetis emerged from the trees and I frowned as they grabbed for me. The gripped my wrists over the shackles and I smirked. I fired up the fireworks in my arms, heating up the metal on my arms. The yetis yelped and let me go. I rocketed into the air and laughed at them.

"Sorry, boys! You'll have to do better than tha-" And a sack closed over my head. I huffed and began struggling.

"Calm down, Rebel, you'll set the sleigh on fire." A russian man said. I paused.

"Santa?" I said. 'Santa' chuckled.

"Call me North. I say, the Pole!" He said. I felt weightless, then squished as a yeti picked me up in the sack and carried me somewhere.

"Lemme go!" I yelled. The yeti dropped me and I squirmed out of the sack. I looked around before my eyes widened.

"Welcome to the Pole!"

* * *

"Why am I here?" I asked, sitting in a huge armchair North had offered me. Tooth, Sandy, Bunny, and North stood in front of me. Tooth had squealed quite loudly when she realized that I was a girl too, I don't know why.

"Because something very important happened last night. Manny chose you to be a Guardian."

"What?" I gasped. I shook my head in confusion, looking at the ground. "No, no no no, that can't be."

"It's true!" Tooth said, beaming. I began to panic.

"But... But why me? I'm just a nobody!"

"That isn't true." North said.

"You sacrificed yourself to stop a war." Bunny said.

"You tried to save a life you knew you couldn't." North added.

"You've done many things, Rebel." Tooth said. "Do you remember your life before you became Rebel Liberty?"

"Not really, no." I said.

"I'll bring you to the Tooth Palace. C'mon." Tooth said. I stood and she led me away from the other guardians. She opened the window. "You can fly, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then keep up." She said. She flitted out the window, fast. I grinned and leapt after her, hands and feet sparking.

* * *

"Here." Tooth said, handing me a golden box. I looked it over.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Your baby teeth." She said. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Why would my teeth help me remember my past?" I asked.

"It's why we collect the teeth. They hold the most important memories of childhood. My faeries and I watch over them and when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them." Tooth explained.

"So I just open the box and _whoosh!_, I remember my past?" I said. Tooth shrugged.

"Pretty much." She said. I huffed and pressed my fingers to the box. It opened.

* * *

_"I'm Jack. Daren was being a jerk so I was mean back." A young boy said. The girl he spoke to quirked her eyebrow._

_"What did you do to have 'em chase you?" She asked._

_"I might have thrown something of theirs into the mud."_

_"Why'd you do that?"_

_"They threw my sister's dress into the mud!" The boy said. She sighed._

_"Fair enough. I'm Rebel."_

* * *

_"Rebel?" Jack asked._

_"Jack?" She said, throwing off her hood. She then grinned. "We've got to stop meeting like this!"_

_"Where have you been?" He asked. Rebel shrugged._

_"I've been about. I went to the front lines awhile ago." She said._

_"The front lines?" Jack repeated._

_"There's another war going on between us and the natives. Bloody shame really. They seem like pleasant people." She said, nonchalant. She stood. "It's good to see you're not rolling in the snow."_

* * *

_"Please tell me you aren't going back to the front."_

_"I have to." She sniffled. Jack rolled his eyes._

_"Rebel, with the amount of stress you're under, you'll get yourself killed as soon as you step onto the front. You're 13. Take a year at least to adjust." _

_"Where am I going to go?" She asked. He hesitated._

_"We have an extra room in our house." He said. Rebel pushed him back so she could look him in the eye._

_"You're offering me a room in your house? I barely know you! I mean, I don't even know your last name." She said._

_"It's Overland. C'mon, my sister loves meeting new people and my mom loves company."_

* * *

_"I-I don't want to force myself on you, I mean, it was Jack's idea, and I wouldn't be offended if you doused me in holy water and kicked me out, I-I..."_

_"Nonsense! I love having guests!" Johanna said. Rebel smiled. Jack laughed._

_"'doused you in holy water and kicked you out'?" Jack repeated._

_"Hey, it's happened before!" Rebel said, raising her hands in defense._

* * *

_"This is Rebel." Jack said. "Reh-bell."_

_"Webby!" Pippa said. Rebel giggled and extended her hand to Pippa. Pippa gripped her fingers._

_"That's right, Rebby!" Rebel said. She looked to Jack, beaming. "Can I pick Pippa up?"_

_"Up! Up!" Pippa giggled. Rebel reached into Pippa's crib and hoisted her onto her hip. Pippa gripped her finger and Rebel held her tightly, bouncing her lightly on her hip. Jack smiled at the sight as Pippa yawned, tired again already. Pippa sighed as she fell asleep against Rebel's shoulder. Rebel smiled softly and set Pippa into her crib, tucking her in._

_"You'll make a good mother some day." Jack said. Rebel smiled, rubbing her finger against Pippa's cheek._

* * *

_"Jon... Jon Overland? Yeah, I met him." Rebel said. Her expression went sad. "I'm sorry."_

_"Can you tell me what happened to him?" Mom asked. Rebel closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath._

_"He was a very brave, thoughtful, kind man. He talked about you a lot. You, Jack, and his little princess on the way. He made sure that I was included and recognized for my 'brave stupidity'. He sacrificed himself for our regiment. There was a bomb and he threw himself onto it so that the rest of us would live." Rebel's breath hitched as she remembered something unpleasant and scarring. "I'm so sorry, it's my fault."_

_"How could it be your fault?"_

* * *

_"Good morning, Sunshine! The world says hello!" Rebel chirped, sipping a cup of water as Jack stumbled into the kitchen._

_"Where's my mom?" He asked._

_"She went out to town, so we're in charge of the house and Pippa until she gets back." Rebel said, sipping her drink. "I take it you're not a morning person?"_

_"Nope." Jack said, plopping into the chair next to her and slamming his head onto the table with a tired groan. Rebel patted his back._

_"Well, I made breakfast, if you'r-" She didn't get to finish as he had stood and searched the area for said food. Rebel laughed as he grabbed the plate and sat with it, stuffing food into his mouth. "Slow down, you'll make yourself sick."_

* * *

_"I'll give you five seconds to move, or I'll knock you out and leave." She threatened. Jack raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips, accepting the challenge. "Five... Four... Three... Two-"_

_"One." Jack finished. He reached out and grabbed her waist and pulled her to himself. Rebel let out a muffled gasp as he pressed their lips together. She punched my chest and I let her go, blushing furiously. Her hand flew to her mouth, her eyes wide. "I, uh... um..."_

_"So, that's why you don't want me to go?" She asked softly, still shocked. He averted his eyes._

_"Kinda..." he said. Rebel laughed slightly, shaking her head._

_"Why the hell didn't you say so?" She said. "Sure, I'll stay another year."_

* * *

_"Come on Jack, Rebel, you can't have fun all the time." Johanna called from the house._

_"We can try!"_

* * *

_"Don't worry, I've got this." Rebel said. She strolled forward and clapped Jack's cheeks before kissing him. In his shock, he fell from the tree. The kids laughed while she leaned over him, smirking._

_"Happy 16th?" Jack said. She laughed._

* * *

_"And when they returned to their home kingdoms, they married, and lived happily ever after. The end." Rebel finished. The duo bowed and the crowd cheered._

_"You're a pretty good story teller." Jack said. She bowed slightly to him with a chuckle._

_"I learned from the best!" She said, nonchalant._

_"Me?"_

_"Psh, no. Pippa!" She said. They laughed._

* * *

_"So, it's your 17th birthday?" Rebel said. Jack nodded, before shaking his head in amazed annoyance._

_"My mom wants me to go and do something with my life, which I could care less about. I mean, I keep the kids occupied, and I love playing with them." He said. Rebel shrugged and looked away. It was then that he remembered._

_"You're going back to the front."_

* * *

_Rebel struggled against her shackles, snarling like a crazed animal. She glared into the eyes of her captor._

_"I will escape these shackles, and I will end you." Rebel hissed. The man only laughed. Rebel contorted herself to bring her boot towards her mouth. Out slipped a gun. She managed to grip the gun in her teeth and pull the trigger with her tongue. The first chain broke. She use her newly free hand to fire at the other chain. She then leapt up and kicked the door down. The men in the tent looked up, but couldn't react fast enough to outrun her bullets._

* * *

_"Turn back or I'll fire!" Rebel screamed. _

_"Rebel, no!" Jack screamed. She turned to him, wide eyes wet with tears, and mouthed five words._

_'I'm sorry, I love you'_

_She turned her head, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed. Softly, she hummed to herself._

_"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me..." The tears flowed down her face. "Happy birthday, dear Rebel. Happy birthday to-"_

_And she fired._

* * *

I screamed as the memories ended, dropping the golden box. I was crying, hard. Tooth came forward and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Rebel, are you alright?"

"No, no I'm not!" I sobbed. She hugged me and I cried into her shoulder.

"Will you be okay eventually?"

"I know what to do." I said instead.

* * *

"'Will you, Rebel Liberty...vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life - their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are and all that we will ever be'."

"I will." I agreed.

"Then congratulations, Rebel Liberty - for you are now and forevermore...a Guardian."

* * *

_**I'm a total ass. Yay!**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own RotG, only Rebel.**_

_**What'd you think?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, go check my profile**


End file.
